Give Your Heart a Break
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to give your heart a break. Can JJ do this for Emily, or will it all fall apart?


**Author's Note: Here comes another JJ/Emily one-shot! I would like to thank the authors Naidoo and Stephanie Gates for helping me out with my intro. Love you guys! :) So, many of you may have heard the song 'Give Your Heart a Break' by Demi Lovato. This song is based off of it, so if there are similarities in my words and the lyrics, that's kind of the point… Anyway, the italicized words are flashbacks that JJ is having. Enjoy… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

On nights like tonight, she preferred to be in bed, buried under duvets and pillows, a glass of wine resting half-drank on the bedside table, with the television offering a much-needed distraction from the world around her.

But not tonight.

Tonight, JJ's mind was clouded with thoughts of her best friend, Emily. Her heart had just been demolished by some ass-hat in Counterterrorism, James Harmon. JJ couldn't wrap her mind around anything else but the sad puppy-dog look Emily had worn all day. The poor woman was distraught to find James sleeping with another agent from Cyber Intelligence. It was a strong relationship; Emily and James had dated for at least seven months since she had returned from the… _Doyle fiasco_. It seemed like James was the perfect man for her. She finally had someone to lean on, but just like that, it was all gone. She had gone home, trying, but failing, to hold back the tears in her eyes. JJ had called her endlessly, but Emily never picked up or replied to her text messages. Leaning back onto a soft throw pillow, she closed her eyes.

_It had been a few days since Emily officially joined the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Hotch and Gideon were still wary of her transfer, but at least they were giving her a chance. _

"_Hey, Emily?" JJ gave a friendly smile to Emily who was just about to leave for her lunch break._

"_Oh, you're Jennifer, right?" Emily smiled back. The moment her name rolled off Emily's tongue, her heart nearly beat out of her chest. _

_No, JJ! You're straight. Stop that. _

"_Yeah, but you can call me JJ. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?" JJ offered. Emily bit her lip in thought._

_Damn, she is __**adorable**__, JJ thought._

"_Hello? JJ? I said yes," Emily waved her hand slowly in front of JJ's face, checking to see if she had spaced out._

"_Oh! Right, sorry about that, Em. Do you mind if I call you Em?" JJ blushed. Emily laughed._

"_Call me whatever you want, JJ. Derek Morgan has already taken to calling me 'Princess'. It couldn't get worse," the brunette joked. Morgan came up jauntily behind them._

"_Speak of the devil," Emily mumbled, eliciting a small giggle from JJ. _

"_Hey Blondie, Princess. What's so funny?" he flashed a million-dollar smile. The two women began to crack up, causing him to frown._

"_You guys are crazy," he muttered, walking past them to flick Reid's hair out of place. JJ smiled as Emily shifted her purse onto her shoulder._

"_Where should we go?" Emily asked. "I just moved to Quantico recently, so I don't really know any good places."_

"_Yeah, there's this great sandwich place just a block away. We can walk there, if you want."_

"_That would be great," Emily smiled. The two women headed out onto the crowded street._

_As they walked, three men were staring at Emily, definitely checking her out. They were good-looking, too._

"_Em, they're totally checking you out," JJ said, amused. But beside the amusement, there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sort of… Sort of like jealousy…_

"_Not even, Jayje," Emily chuckled back. JJ smiled to herself. _

'_Jayje'. She could get used to that. Suddenly, one of the men whistled, obviously directed at Emily. _

_And suddenly, JJ felt like pulling out her gun and shooting that douche-bag in the nuts. _

"_JJ, are you okay?" Emily asked, concern for her newfound friend evident on her face. _

"_Y-yeah, I'm good," JJ lied. Emily frowned, but pulled the door open for JJ once they reached the restaurant. _

_Once the two had gotten into their meal, JJ dared herself. _

"_How's your love life?" she said in a joking tone. Emily nearly spat out her drink. _

_Clearing her throat and regaining her composure, she replied, "I don't fall in love."_

_JJ frowned. "Ri-ight." Emily giggled, and the two continued their conversation._

But the question JJ had was: _Why am __**I **__sad?_

Of course, she felt bad for her best friend, but why did she feel the need to show up to Emily's apartment, push her up against the door, and kiss her like there was no tomorrow?

_Where the hell did that come from?_ She asked herself. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Should she go to Emily's place, or shouldn't she? Finally, she pulled herself off her bed and splashed her face with warm water. She shrugged on her boots and made her way out the door. As she hurried out the door, a glint of silver caught her eye. It was the necklace her sister had given her before she… Well…

So JJ quickly grabbed it off the table, dropped it in her pocket, and headed to her car.

"_It's freezing," Emily shuddered in the passenger seat of JJ's car. The two reached for the heater simultaneously, brushing hands. _

_Ha, classic Twilight moment, JJ thought to herself. But it was nice. Emily's skin was soft, but she could see why she was cold._

JJ finally pulled up in the parking lot of Emily's apartment complex. She could see through Emily's window that the light was still on, and that Emily was probably still awake. JJ hurried up the stairs until she reached the front door of Emily's place. She took a deep breath and knocked tentatively. She could hear Emily stumble to the door.

"Jayje? What're you doing here?" she mumbled sleepily, clad in a large t-shirt and boxy underwear.

"I, uh, just wanted to make sure you were okay," JJ began to choke up. Emily managed a watery smile.

"JJ, I'm fine. Come in."

JJ's mouth watered at Emily's long, smooth legs.

_Damn it, Jareau. Calm down_.

Emily slammed herself into the couch with a sigh. "I'm not okay, JJ."

"I know, Emily," JJ said softly, pulling Emily up to face her. Emily slouched and ran her fingers along the hem of her shirt. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I guess. I mean, I trusted him, JJ. And you know I don't trust many people. I just… I don't know if I'm ever going to date again. And… I know that sounds extreme, but you know me and my trust issues…"

"Emily, I have something to tell you. This might not be the right time, but…" JJ started. Emily's eyes widened.

"You're leaving the BAU?" she assumed, beginning to tear up. JJ shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no, Em. It might actually be worse…"

"Oh, please. It can't get worse than someone leaving," Emily pointed out knowingly. JJ sighed.

"No, actually, it can. Emily, I… I have feelings for you," JJ forced out quickly. Emily immediately began to blush.

"What?"

"I said, I have-"

"I know, I heard you. I'm just… JJ…" Emily sighed, tears prickling behind her eyes. JJ took Emily's hand.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you this now, Em. But please, just hear me out?" the blonde pleaded. A tear rolled down Emily's face, but, nevertheless, she nodded.

"Ever since I met you, I knew you were different. I was straight, but then you came along. I was jealous of all the men you went on dates with. I always thought to myself, Why isn't that me? I always hoped you felt the same way. You just… You make me feel so happy. I don't know what I would do without you. You've been such an amazing friend to me, but I think we could be something more. It's crazy, I know…" JJ finished. Emily shook her head and sniffed.

"Yeah, it is. I just… I can't, JJ. I can't trust anyone with my love anymore. It's too much. My heart's been broken so many times, I don't think it will ever completely heal," Emily replied sadly. JJ shook her head and gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Emily, the first time we talked at that sandwich shop, and I mean _really_ talked, you told me you would never fall in love. What changed with James?"

"I… JJ, I don't know. I just… I trusted him. I thought a boyfriend could give me something that nobody else could. And… I was dealing with a lot at the time. I guess I just needed someone to lean on," she explained morosely. JJ looked down.

"I was always there," she said quietly. Emily looked her in the eye.

"I know, JJ, but… I don't know. I should've come to you. But, I can't do this, Jayje. I just can't. I'm not risking getting hurt again."

"Emily, I'm not here to break your heart. I just want to give you a break from all the hurting. Please, just trust me," JJ whispered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Emily's ear sweetly. "I know you're afraid, like you'll screw up or something. But don't be. There's only so much pain one heart can take. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"JJ, I'm not getting weirded out by the fact that my best friend is in love with me. I just cannot risk it," Emily explained. JJ nodded.

"I know. There are just some things you can't explain."

"Please, JJ. Don't do this," Emily said softly, more tears rolling down her face. JJ looked at her lap.

"Close your eyes," she commanded gently. Emily frowned.

"What?"

"Just for a second, Em. I'm not going to kiss you. I promise," JJ joked lightly, pulling a smile from Emily. The older woman obliged and closed her eyes. JJ stood up and pulled Emily's soft, smooth hair away from her neck. Her fingers brushed gently past the nape of Emily's neck, sending a shiver down her spine. JJ pulled out the necklace from her pocket and clasped it around Emily's neck. The brunette could feel the pendant bounce against her chest. She opened her eyes to see JJ's most prized possession hanging from her neck.

"JJ," Emily started, but JJ cut her off.

"No, Emily. Don't say it. It's yours now. Keep it," JJ urged. Emily closed her eyes, attempting yet failing to keep the tears from falling.

"JJ, I like you too. But, I just can't."

"Emily, listen to me. I will never hurt you. I'm not like the rest of them. I know what you've been through. This isn't a mistake. I know it isn't," JJ said firmly. Emily nodded as JJ pulled her up and into a hug. Emily's freezing thighs tingled as they met the cotton material of JJ's pajamas. Their hearts beat simultaneously against each other, their breaths falling into place.

"JJ," Emily managed, pulling away from the hug so that JJ's hands were still on her waist. JJ studied her perfect features; the way her

"I'm sure, Emily. Are you?"

"I-Yeah. I am," she admitted, biting her lip. JJ ran her fingers through Emily's hair. She pulled her onto the couch so that Emily was basically sitting on her lap.

"Just relax," JJ could feel Emily's body tensing up, then relax. Emily dipped her head down so that it was level with JJ's. JJ reached up and took hold of Emily's shoulders tenderly. She rubbed her thumb soothingly over Emily's cold skin. JJ could feel Emily's warm breath on her lips; they were so close. JJ bent her neck to bring her face closer to Emily's.

And suddenly, their lips met. The hands of time stopped as their mouths melted together. Emily's lips were soft, yet urgent, as if she was afraid she would never kiss JJ again. JJ's were just as passionate, her lips traveling across Emily's. Their bodies moved in a perfect, self-set tempo. JJ caressed Emily's lips with her own, gently trailing her tongue across Emily's top lip. JJ ran her hands down Emily's back as their bodies shifted so that Emily was basically straddling the blonde.

Soon enough, the two stopped for air, their foreheads still touching. Emily bit her kiss-swollen lip in pleasure, grinning at the same time.

"I see you've stopped crying," JJ smiled lightly. Emily nodded against her lover.

"Thank you, JJ. And, I-I'll try. For you. For both of us," Emily promised. JJ pressed another soft kiss to Emily's lips and laid her on her side. She draped her arm over Emily's waist and held her body close.

"I love you, Emily. And there is no damn thing that's going to change that," JJ promised, kissing her hair. Emily closed her eyes and snuggled into JJ.

"I love you too, JJ. And I mean it."

With that, JJ gave Emily's body a gentle squeeze and hummed quietly into her ear until she fell asleep.

**The End.**


End file.
